Mudblood Prude
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: Oy, Granger, I had no idea you liked role-playing,' getting up, he started towards her. With her back against the portrait door, she had nowhere to go and that evil glint in his eyes was starting to spook her. She clutched her wand in case. R&R Please!
1. Playing Games

**Mudblood Prude by WritingInTheDarkness**

Something about this night sent chills down her spine. The dungeons held no place for children. The stark, dark grotesque setting truly belonged to Slytherin. And although Gryffindor were known for their courage, it did not mean that when you enter dangerous grounds, it could be taken lightly.

Hermione looked down at her watch and breathed a sigh of relief, ten more minutes till patrolling was over and she could finally return to her warm and friendly common room.

'Stupid Ron for bailing on me,' she muttered to herself. Since it was a Thursday, normally Ron and she would be patrolling, but the prat forgot to do his Transfiguration assignment that was a big part of their marks. He had apologized and swore that he would get better with his homework. Harry had just snorted earning him a glare from Ron.

Hermione just sighed and left, and here she was, two hours and a half later in the part she detested the most in the castle.

Aside from righting the wrong and getting into meetings to discuss S.P.E.W, to those interested, with her fellow Prefects, she despised patrolling the dungeons. A lot of people knew that, for she had tried various times asking others to switch spots with her, but like her they also had a fear of the evil lurking down here.

She shuddered and moved closer to the Portrait door that led to the Slytherin common room. Clearing her throat, and swallowing the large lump in her throat, she whispered. 'Wealth.' Ignoring the look of contempt from Salazar Slytherin.

'Stupid password wealth,' she said snorting. Walking in slowly, she saw that the room wasn't empty.

Draco Malfoy sat in of the two green upholstered chairs, looking directly at her, clad in only a silver and green robe.

'Don't people wear clothes around here,' she muttered to herself.

'Hello, Granger. A pleasure seeing you here tonight,' he drawled, looking her up and down

'Can't say the same, of course,' she said. Looking down at herself, she had to admit she wasn't a pretty sight wearing a blouse and skirt with her Mary Jane's, and wand, she neglected to put on her robe, tie and socks. Her hair was down, in a bundle of wavy tresses.

Then she caught herself. Did Malfoy just paid her a compliment? Her, the mudblood he made fun of for five and a half years. Studying his slow-forming smile, she had to say yes, he did. But why?

'Malfoy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed,' she stated, sweeping a glance across the room for other cunning Slytherin's out of bed.

'Oh, really? I should just go off to bed like a good boy, huh?' he said, still with that smile on his face.

'Yes, be a good little boy and go off to bed before Mother dearest runs and tells the Headmaster,' she mocked, taking great satisfaction on seeing his smile disappear.

'Oy, Granger, I had no idea you liked role-playing,' getting up, he started towards her. With her back against the portrait door, she had nowhere to go and that evil glint in his eyes was starting to spook her. She clutched her wand in case.

For one, Malfoy was clearly flirting with her and two, she actually liked it. Mentally shaking her head, How could she like it when it was coming from him? It was obscene. Seeing Malfoy move closer in that robe, it was yummy.

Malfoy having stopped a few feet away looked like an angel. The fire roaring in the fireplace lighted up his white-blond hair and silver-blue eyes. He looked mystical, enchanted, real.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she said. 'Malfoy, please go to bed. I don't have time to play your games.'

With his hands in the pockets of his robes, he shrugged and clicked his tongue, and with a smile that could only he sexy, he said. 'But I love playing games. We Slythering love them.'

Okay, was it her, or did the heat suddenly turn up in here? This was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. He didn't like her, he just liked playing games like he said.

Unconsciously licking her lips and crossing her arms over her chest, showing a nice view of her lace bra. She could've sworn she saw his eyes narrowed.

'Go to bed now, or you'll regret it,' she demanded, not taking kindly to the answering grin on his face.

'Merlin, I love it when your feisty,' he murmured.

'Was that before or after you called me a mudblood?' Hermione was tired of this. Sod it, she was going to bed with all intents and purposes in the morning of telling Mcgonagall that she hadn't seen anyone while patrolling.

Opening the portrait door, she stepped out before being pulled back in. The sound of the door being shut roughly echoed in the common room.

'You know, Sir, I'm trying to sleep here,' the voice of Salazar said, disgruntled.

'Sorry, ol' chap,' Malfoy muttered. Salazar moved back to the other side and the faint sound of snoring could be heard.

'Malfoy, let me leave, I have better things to do then be here with you. And so do you, you have to wash your hands of my mudblood germs,' she said lamely, too tired to come up with a better insult.

Malfoy chuckled and shrugged. 'I'll wash later. But right now I want to know when you started becoming a mudblood prude.'

Hermione gaped at him. 'Excuse me?' she said looking like a fish. A prude, her?

'Don't look so surprised. You didn't know? When was the last time you snogged a boy?' he asked, curiously.

A faint blush appeared. The last time she snogged a boy was never. Never once had she kissed a boy (only Harry and Ron, but that was on the cheek,so that didn't count.)

'So, why do you care if I haven't snogged many a boy,' she snapped, annoyed that Malfoy was getting her flustered.

'Granger, you haven't snogged anyone, ever. Don't act like a slut and say you do,' Malfoy replied, making her blush more pronounced.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wasn't a slut, so did that really make her a prude? Was she really that plain-looking that no boy would kiss her? Even Ron, the boy she thought herself in love for four years, hadn't felt anything for her, and although she was crushed at first, she slowly realized that Ron would've made a horrible boyfriend.

He was whiny and disgusting and downright insensitive of her feelings and wants. But now she didn't have to worry, for they were still friends, and nothing could change that.

'Speechless, really? I thought I'd never see the day,' Malfoy smiled arrogantly.

'Sod off, Malfoy.' she spat out, moving away from his body. Not that it repulsed her, but being so close send a rush of adrenaline through her body, making her feel light-headed and giddy.

'And what will you do, if I don't?' he asked. His face moved closer until a few inches from her own. She looked up and was lost. The swirl of emotions shown in those silvery- blue eyes, what was it that made his eyes so expressive, was it the gray clouds or the color of the skies in the morning that made everything come together and create something so utterly unique.

Blinking slightly from her entranced state, she sucked in a deep breath. She could feel his breath on her face, her blood rushing to her head and her heart going a mile a minute was all she could hear.

'Malfoy,' she whispered.

His eyes widened then closed again. She never saw them open again for he had swooped down and placed the lightest of kisses on her parted lips.

Hermione thought her mind was going to scream her deaf and her heart bursting from the sheer joy of experimenting the most tenderest kiss. But opening her eyes, she was faced with Malfoy. A boy she had no reason kissing, little own being in the presence's of.

Panic quickly took hold, and with that she pushed Malfoy off her. Running through the portrait hole she was met with silence, for the sound of her sobs were all she heard.

**A/N: Do you like it, or not? Tell me, this won't be a very long fic. Just tell me if you want another chapter or not. **

**Nobody.**


	2. Change So Suddenly

She had no idea why she cried the night before, maybe she was so scared of her emotions, of her feelings for Malfoy. Or maybe she was feeling guilty because in one sole night she happened to completely forget about what he had done to her and her friends.

He was Malfoy, Harry and Ron would never forgive her.

She headed to breakfast in the Great Hall when shivers starting coursing through her body, giving her lower part a delicious ache.

Looking around she only saw people giving her strange glances, for she was leaning on the wall. Merlin, what just happened?

'Hey 'Mione, you okay?' Ron's voice said from the stairs. He came down with a broad grin on his face and Hermione smiled forgetting about the throb in her nether regions.

'I'm great, you?' she said happily.

The feelings in her intensified to the limit where she was slumped over. Ron came running, holding her up and settling her on the steps that led to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' he asked worriedly.

Biting her lip to keep from moaning, it suddenly disappeared as fast as it came. Resting all her weight on Ron she let out a shaky breath. What the bloody Hell was that?

'I'm fine. I think it's all the studying I've been doing.'

'Harry and I have been telling you to lay off. The O.W.L's won't be here for another couple of months. Rest 'Mione, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.' he said seriously.

Tears came into her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. 'I love you, Ron.'

'Same, 'Mione, same,' he murmured into her hair.

This was why she had to stop thinking about Malfoy. He wasn't worth ruining a wonderful friendship, so from here on in she was going to ignore him. It just wasn't worth the heart ache. Because despite all her thoughts, the next time she'll see his face, he'll be the new Malfoy.

Another shiver coursed through, more powerful then the last, it started at the bottom of her spine and worked its way to the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to stop the wetness from seeping through her underwear, but the liquid still managed to run down her leg. She quickly pulled away from Ron and told him she was going to the bathroom and not to wait up.

He looked at her oddly, then it finally dawned and he blushed red, a lighter color to his hair. 'Sorry, 'Mione I didn't know it was that time of the month,' he muttered and sped into the Great Hall.

Turning on her heel, she started for the Prefect's bathroom, shutting the door behind her and using a locking spell, she let out an expletive.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk, Granger, such foul language shouldn't be used from such a pristine girl,' a voice drawled from behind her.

Screeching, Hermione whirled around and spotted Malfoy leaning against the door, smirking at her. 'Merlin, Malfoy you gave me a bloody heart attack.'

'Yet, you are still cussing,' he clucked his tongue and moved forward. He looked down at her leg, seeing the liquid marking her white socks.

'So, I see my spell did work,' he said, grinning like a simpleton.

'You did this?' her eyes narrowed. She wasn't at all amused.

'What? You thought the Weasel could conjure up such difficult spells that would only be found in a book in the Restricted section, a place he doesn't know exists,' he snapped, his face flushing.

'He does know it exists,' she told him. Lord, she needed to get out of here. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class now.'

'But you're wet, don't you want to get dry, or be satisfied?' he replied in a husky tone.

Hermione closed her eyes. This was ridiculous, it was Malfoy. Someone she was supposed to despise, right? She wasn't supposed to stand across from him and hear these things.

'I am satisfied, Malfoy,' she said hastily. She scurried to the door but he stood in her way, and by the way he was blocking her, made it seem like she was never going to leave.

'Are you sure about that? Because if you want, I can check for you,' he drawled out, which sent goosebumps to travel down her body.

'Can you please move out of my way?' she tried for firm but it came out breathless.

He let out a chuckle. 'Fine, but I'll get you. You're mine now, Granger.'

Her eyes drifted shut, how was she supposed to think him scum when he said words like that? Words she couldn't help but wish were true, to be his. Snapping her eyes open, she looked at him.

He wasn't the same, at all. His eyes, a brilliant shade of gray looked at her with lust. His mouth, the lower lip fatter then the top parted revealing pearly white teeth. His hair, the same white-blond that it has always been fell more forward obstructing the view of one eye. It was all so different yet still the same, for Malfoy- the old one- would never grace her with a smile that was anything but cynical. And the old Malfoy wouldn't look at her as if he had only a few minutes left and needed to touch her.

Why? Why did everything change so suddenly? One day Malfoy was calling her a 'Mudblood' and the next he was cornering her in his common room, talking about role-playing. It just didn't happen like that. It didn't change overnight. It was impossible.

She opened the door and let herself out, closing it silently behind her. He let her leave, and a part of her was disappointed that he hadn't made her stay. What was wrong with her? This was Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!

The one she detested, despised, wished all terrible things on.

She retreated back to her common room, she needed to think and scream into her pillow and think some more. She decided she wasn't going to class today. If she was going to look at Malfoy, and see him looking back at her, she'll probably die and go to Heaven. Or maybe just die.

Time alone will do her good, hopefully. Lord, crying sounded really good right now. Wanting desperately to hurl herself into her emotions, and to those that weren't even her own, sensing some that were broad casted all over Malfoy's face. Those were the ones she was focusing on, the lust, the anger, the happiness, the confusion.

All of it. For once and only once, she'll admit that in the score of two days, she felt all those feelings, and towards the one she knew will never deserve them.


	3. Kissing You

**A/N: For some of you who don't know the spell that Draco set on Hermione made her wet, not blood wet, just wet. That's why Ron thought she was on her period, because he thought she was in pain, and when she said she would be in the bathroom and not to wait up, that's when it all came together. But she was leaking CUM!! lol, clarifying.**

'Why did you change?' Hermione asked Malfoy. He was sitting at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking out onto Hogwarts grounds when she finally found him.

After doing some long thinking, she knew that she wanted him, but she denied it. But that didn't mean that what Malfoy was doing now was anymore then just playing a game.

He had changed so completely. He didn't hang out with Crabbe and Goyle anymore, he participated in class more, and did very well in all his assignments, he didn't talk back to the professors or bother her and her friends.

Would Malfoy go that far to conquer her? It seemed so lame as to change completely just to prove you've change, when you actually haven't. She didn't want to think that Malfoy was faking the whole thing.

So that's why she came up here to ask. Malfoy looked at her and grinned, motioning her to seat across from her. She did, it was awkward and strange. She never spent more then five minutes in Malfoy's company without one insult or another.

'You want to know how I am all of sudden interested in you?' when he saw her nod he continued. 'Well, I couldn't do anything when Lord Voldemort was still alive, my parents would've killed me if they knew I had feelings for you. And at first I thought I was just lusting after something that was forbidden. But Potter did me a favor in killing the bastard.'

'How long?' she whispered. She searched his eyes for any falsity, his eyes were clear and surprisingly gentle. It was a contradiction if you saw Malfoy without any sort of sneer or hatred towards Half-bloods and Muggle borns.

'Since third year, when you punched me.' he murmured, looking at his hands in his lap. A breeze came through the open windows sending Malfoys hair into a tousle. He was absolutely gorgeous, his smile curved into a smirk, but it was different from all the other ones he threw her way.

'That was 4 years ago,' she said, astonished. 4 years ago she didn't even want to believe that someone so cold and horrid even existed.

'Yeah, well, you are a hard girl to forget, Hermione,' her name rolling off his tongue was so naturally, as if he was saying it his whole life. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remember this and keep it in a little box in her mind.

'Draco...,' she said in awe. Draco looked at her and crashed there lips together, the kiss intensified when she parted her lips and his tongue swept in and memorized.

Her gasp was heard when the kiss became more urgent and desperate, he held her against him, standing up and forcing himself between her legs.

Sitting on the rail, with Malfoy pressing into her thigh with something she could only assume was his nether regions, her brain clouded over and every rational thought flew out of her head.

The time was now, and she only wanted to concentrate on Malfoy's lips pressing against hers, and his lower body arching into her. Her knickers were so wet that she could probably drain into a whole cup, having thought earlier she forgot to change and left her common room with the same drenched pair.

'Merlin, I love kissing you,' he muttered against her lips, his breath fanning her face sent thousand of shivers to race down her body. She arched into his throbbing hardness and he hissed out.

Malfoy could be lying about everything, about the reasons, about how long, but it didn't matter because if he stopped touching her she knew she would die. She needed him like she never needed anyone. Lord, she didn't even feel like this when she was with Ron, and she was in love with him.

Pulling away, she opened his Oxford shirt, sending buttons flying in every direction. He shimmied down her skirt, leaving her in lace knickers that left nothing to the imagination, completely transparent from all the wetness.

Malfoy groaned and said. 'Are you trying to kill me? Do you have any idea what you do to me? What you have done to me? I get a bloody boner every time you walk into the room.' and he proved it by grabbing her hips and pressing himself tightly into her open legs.

She moaned and rubbed against him, trying to get some friction. She saw his eyes closed and took great satisfaction of causing any and all pleasure upon him. His chest came in contact with hers, the heat emanating off him made sweat break out on her body.

'Wait.. we can't do this here... we need a bed... something soft... oh Merlin, stop moving like that,' he hissed out.

Taking her hand in his, she hopped off the railing and they quickly put there clothes on. They kissed and caressed, trying with all their might not to do it right here and now. But if they waited 4 years, what's another 5 minutes?

That's what they thought...

**Another A/N: I know it's OOC, but I don't really care. That was the point. And it's always going to be OOC, because Draco and Hermione would never happen that's why it's so OOC, you could make Hermione as smart and brave as possible, and Draco a coward and arrogant, but it's still OOC.**

**There is only one more chapter left, and that's it. Then end of Mudblood Prude, because I really gotta finish The Thought Of It All. If any of you like this fic, read the other one, it's in character, they still hate eachother so... read now before something happens, maybe it's love, maybe it's more hater, you never know.**

**I want 5 reviews by the friday, and yay i'm 10 minutes to midnight. See, isn't my name true, I really do write in the dark...lol... posting at midnight.**

**Anyway, just review me. **

**Nobody...**


	4. Come Here

They ran down the astronomy tower, and made it to the ground level when apparently fate had to pull them apart. Ron was standing at the bottom with his wand in hand and a fierce scowl on his face.

'Ron, I can explain,' she said, trying not to tear up. This is what it all came to, ruining her friendship or starting a new relationship.

'What is there to explain, you're with him,' he spat out.

'I want to be with Draco, I just wished you'd understand,' she whispered, burying her face into Draco's shoulder. He tensed up, unless...

She looked up at him. 'You do want to be with me, right?'

Draco looked down and was instantly memorized by her eyes, eyes that so desperately wanted to shed tears, and that didn't because the person who beared those eyes was strong and beautiful.

'Of course I want to be with you,' he grumbled. Lord, he was getting fancy.

Her smile was brilliant, radiant. Everything he knew he could never be, but that's why he needed her. She was his light, the one he bared his soul to, who wouldn't judge him or lash out at random. She was his.

Hermione looked back at Ron and regarded him with a unperturbed expression. 'I just want to be happy, that's all. I'm sorry, Ron, I really am.'

She took Draco's hand and walked away, and maybe for once she wasn't going to come back. Stay with Draco always, and forget everything but him.

He pulled her along once they hit the next corridor, they crawled stairs and bypassed darkened alcoves until they reached the room they needed the most. Draco stepped forward and passing the room three times, he muttered something under his breath that Hermione couldn't hear.

The door opened and in the corner was the most exquisite bed, that held silk sheets and a dozen of pillows, settled on a high platform and a canopy on top. In the the other corner was a huge fireplace that was blazing and across was a couch.

'Oh..Draco,' then he turned towards her, and her body was suddenly a lit with nerves that needed prodding and shivers that needed settling and aches that needed satisfying.

'Come here,' he shut the door behind him and held out his hand. This is no way could be a mistake, it was her and Draco. Although it was strange at first, it seemed that it could artfully change into something more outrageous. A relationship that had no business even existing, but that didn't matter, nothing did.

She went to him, no questions asked. And his mouth took possession of hers, the fierce growl at the back of his throat let use, and with that her whimper. A breathless moan, a hiss. All the noises that could only be identified as two people coming together in the bliss of love- making.

Arching against her body, he all but ripped off her skirt, moved aside her knickers, and finger fucked her like he had been wanting to do since he longed remembered. She moaned and snapped his head up, crashing their lips together, lips clashing, bruising each other's sensitive lips, it was all rough and animalistic.

Hermione grabbed his shirt and tore it off him in one fell swoop. He closed his eyes, when her warm hands started wondering his heated skin. Lord, her hands were so soft.

He pushed her hands off, and stripped her shirt off, along with her bra, so she stood there in only her knickers. Which by the look of it were completely soaked through.

'What did you do in the hall?' she whispered against his ear.

'Something I know, and for you never to find out,' he whispered back, making her moan.

He palmed her breasts, and she arched making them bounce a tad. Looking into her eyes, he knew that she wanted It as much as he did, but there is a time and a place and now wasn't it. Bloody Hell, he felt like he was going to explode.

Hermione bent down and slowly took off his pants, along with boxers. His breath caught when he saw what she was about to do. 'Please...Hermione... I won't,' too late she already had him in her mouth.

Sucking and slurping, she bobbed her head, choking herself a little on his pre-cum. Ohh... he was delicious. His juices were salty and but sweet, a strange contradiction, but that was Draco

She couldn't seem to get enough, but Draco didn't let her finish. Taking her by the arms, he pulled her up and threw her on the bed. Flipping her over on hands and knees, she was unprepared when Draco started rubbing his erection up and down her slit, eliciting a moan.

'You like that? You like It when I tease your mudblood prude pussy?' okay so much for taking his time tonight. But Merlin, she pushed him until he has to do something about it.

'Oh, Draco, I am a mudblood prude, please,' she breathed out, and that was the last of his control. Grasping her hips he made one hard thrust inside her, and she tensed and cried out, but it was all worth it.

'Hermione, you're so tight,' he moaned out and started thrusting slowly, waiting for her to unclench around him so he could properly fuck her.

She unclenched a little but that's all it took. Fucking her like a Madman, he took her again and again, rubbing against the little nub, hearing her moan his name over and over.

'Draco, please, I'm just a little prude, show me how to become a slut,' she whispered, turning back to look at him. Her hair was around her back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright with desire.

He'll show her how to be a slut.

'Okay, ride my cock, move back on it,' he grabbed her hair and pulled her backed, she winced but moved back anyway, she was going slow but then she got the hang of it and started riding him like a slut should.

'Oh, Merlin,' he couldn't take it, angling his cock, he started hitting her g-spot when she started yelling his name, fucking the spot harder. He felt himself exploding, squirt after squirt of cum oozed out and bathed the inside of her juicy cunt. She had screamed his name when she climaxed.

Lying on her back, he muttered, 'See now you're the Gryffindor Slut.'

**A/N: Hehehe, I changed it up alittle, in the stories that I haven't posted well it's from behind but not in that hole. But well, I hope you liked it. **

**That's the end of Mudblood Prude, and no I am not going to make a sequel, I'm sorry...**

**I want to thank Vinny, because well... you know... for partaking in this fantasy. So bless him.**

**And all of you guys, for reviewing me. Read The Thought Of It All, otherwise i'm abandoning it. **

**Nobody...**


End file.
